Sala España
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Un Ren x Tamao...¿necesitó decir más?


**Sala España**

- Coloca ese trabajo en la esquina de la mesa.- se escuchó la voz de una jovencita.

Revisó unos folletos que tenía en su mano.

-Ahora llevemos estos carteles a la sala de Arte.- dijo a unos muchachos que estaban con ella.

Una chica la llamó y pidió que se acercara.

-Bueno, si no está listo ese experimento, no será expuesto.- habló con voz seria.- Pero, tenemos hasta las 9, así que hay tiempo.- mirando su reloj y alejándose sonriendo.

Se acercó a un grupo de alumnos que estaban reunidos en una mesa rectangular. Un muchacho rubio tomó la palabra.

-Bien. Falta apenas una hora para que el evento se realice. Vemos que todavía hay algunos retrasos pero esperemos que se solucione todo a tiempo.

Una jovencita de cabello celeste continuó.- Hemos un buen trabajo, Manta. No veo porque debamos preocuparnos.- terminó la jovencita sonriendo.

-Ay Pilika, siempre tú tan despreocupada.- comentó uno muchacho de igual cabello azul.

-Calla hermano.-respondió esta un tanto molesta y un tanto con gracia.

-Calma, calma. Horo, Pilika, ya terminaron con los preparativos de la sala España.- intervino un joven de cabello corto marrón.

-Sí.-respondieron al unísono los hermanos.

-Bien, según los informes que me han dado…todo parece estar bien.- habló tranquilamente hojeando los papeles.

-Entonces, ya me puedo ir.- dijo una rubia jovencita de seria mirada.- Yoh…-dirigió una mirada al que tenía los papeles.

-Si…si…-contestó nerviosamente al notar el semblante aburrido de la mujer. Esta se paró y se retiró del lugar.- Siempre es lo mismo.- comentó con desgano el joven, atrayendo la risa de los que estaban junto con él.

-Mmm, Tamao…- habló un joven de cabellos verdes, notando la presencia nueva de la mujer en la mesa.- Terminaste de acomodar los proyectos en sus áreas correspondientes.

La muchacha de cabellos rosas cortos asintió levemente la cabeza.- Sí, Lyserg. También los alumnos de esas áreas están listos para exponer.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bien.-le devolvió el gesto.

-Talvez después de esto podamos ir a celebrar.- comentó Horo estirándose en su silla.

-Hermano…

-Jejeje, esperemos que todo salga bien.- dijo entre risitas, Yoh Asakura.- Cierto…-todos lo miraron.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Ren?

Una joven pelirosa ríe disimuladamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-…Por qué diablos debo hacer esto…-comentó malhumorado un muchacho de violeta cabellera..

- jeje vamos Ren, nuestra vice-presidenta nos lo ha pedido…-le contestó un joven.

-Y pues, no podemos decirle que no a tan bonita chica…- habló un chico con gafas, suspirando y con un poco de rubor en su rojo.

-Hmp…-se limitó a decir el pelivioláceo, ocultando su rostro en el bulto que estaba cargando.- Adónde debemos llevar … esto…-dijo.

-Mmmm, creo que al área de Teatro, en sala España.- habló el chico de lentes.- Son los disfraces del aula "D".

-Y, porqué ellos no llevan sus propios bultos.-con el mismo humor, Ren se quejó.

-En eso tiene razón Tao. Porque nosotros debemos llevar estas cosas…- le acompañó el otro muchacho.

El de gafas volteó sonriente.- Porque la señorita Tamao nos pidió el favor…jeje

Tres sonrojos fueron notados extrañamente por los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor.

-Cállate y dejemos estas porquerías ya.- saliendo rápido por la puerta.

-Espéranos, Ren.- corrieron detrás del muchacho de frío carácter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había llegado el momento para anunciar que, la exposición que efectuaba este colegio había dado inicio. El director dirigió unas palabras a los alumnos, dándoles ánimos y felicitándolos por el trabajo bien realizado que habían echo.

-Señorita vice-presidenta!.-llamó una muchacha de cabello corto marrón.

-¿Sí, que pasa?.- volteó Tamao, sosteniendo unos folletos.

-Tenemos un problema en el área de la sala España. Creo que es necesario que vaya.- dijo preocupada la joven.

-Pero los encargados de ese salón son Horokeu y Pilika¿porqué no vas a ellos?.

La de cabello marrón se sonrojó un poco al oír el nombre del joven. Tamao captó que la muchacha no iba dónde ellos por el temor/nerviosismo de estar frente a uno de los chicos más populares/laberintosos del colegio.

-Está bien…-habló finalmente.- Iré a ver cuál es el problema…-dejó lo que sostenía y se fue.

Cursaban ya último año de secundaria. Esta sería la última vez que pisaría los salones y se encargaría de las convenciones.

Había echo muchos planes para futuro: ingresar a la universidad, ganarse una beca, graduarse y conseguir un trabajo que satisfaga sus cualidades. Tenía un plan perfecto a sus 17 años de edad.

Pero así era ella, Tamao Tamamura. La jovencita de intachables calificaciones, de carácter gentil y solidario, que jamás hablaría mal de nadie ni se permitiría a ella misma, el ser incapaz.

Bajó las escaleras que separaban el salón principal de la sala España. Aquella habitación era donde se realizaban todo tipo de representaciones correspondientes a Literatura universal. Desde espectáculos de títeres hasta teatro real. Desde recitaciones de poemas hasta verdaderas declaraciones de amor.

Todo podía suceder en sala España.

Leyó el cartel que tenía el respectivo nombre, giró la manija de la puerta y entró. Lo encontró vacío. No había personas allí, ni siquiera a los alumnos encargados.

Era temprano todavía y esta área estaba más apartada que el resto de salones.

Caminó, observando los murales que sus compañeros de año había echo. Cada uno era diferente del otro, con magníficas reseñas de libros e imágenes varias.

Vio con sumo interés las maquetas que estaban expuestas. Era su oportunidad para verlas con tranquilidad, luego habría mucha gente y no podría disfrutarlas a plenitud.

Al fondo de la gran habitación había una cortina. El área de teatro. Avanzó un poco hasta colocarse al frente.

Cómo le había gustado actuar desde pequeña. Se había inscrito al club ni bien se había formado. Logró con mucho empeño, convertirse en la favorita de su profesora.

Actuaba con tal naturalidad, que muchas veces lograba engañar a sus compañeras. Todo era muy sencillo cuando estaba en primaria.

A medida que pasó el tiempo, las responsabilidades cayeron sobre ella. La preocupación por estar al corriente con los nuevos temas que le eran enseñados. El no dejarse caer de las posiciones de los puestos generales. Era secundaria, por supuesto.

Tuvo que dejar el teatro y los biombos aún lado. Qué difícil era tener una pasión, disfrutarla para luego abandonarla…

Por sus grandes méritos fue nombrada vice presidenta de la promoción. La nombraron más porque confiaban en ella y sabían que colocaría al actual presidente, Yoh Asakura, en las disposiciones que su cargo exigía.

Detrás de buen hombre, hay una gran mujer y detrás de toda gran mujer…siempre hay una que la envidia.

-Qué estoy pensando…-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Una gran mujer. La novia del actual presidente, Anna Kyoyama. Ella sí que era una joven con temperamental carácter y con determinadas decisiones que ponían a temblar al consejo estudiantil.

Ella sabía que pese a las actitudes de esa muchacha, Kyoyama amaba al joven Asakura. Y él correspondía esos sentimientos.

Su gran amor de infancia…

-Qué estoy pensando…-rió la muchacha con pena.

Pero así fue. Ese joven de tranquila sonrisa había sido, la persona a la cual le tenía sumisa devoción. Como un encanto que habría sido efectuado en ella permitiéndole apartar a los demás muchachos de su vista y sólo concentrarse en aquel de cabellos marrones.

Más nunca se atrevió a más.

-Fue un amor de chiquilla…-comentó con nostalgia pero con sonrisa en su rostro.- Y ahora tengo uno imposible jejeje.-se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos.

La imagen de un joven era formada en su mente. La seriedad de su mirar, las maneras formales de su persona, esa aura solitaria que lo rodeaba y que le resultaba fascinante e intrigante. De ojos dorados penetrantes y cabellos violetas desordenados.

Si pensaba que lo que sentía por el trigueño de amable sonrisa era imposible de superar. ¿Qué era entonces la repentina agitación y los imparables nervios que sentía sólo con estar en la misma habitación con aquel muchacho?

Posó unas de sus manos en las cortinas rojo oscuro que estaban frente a ella. Tan suave cual terciopelo. Sonrió para sí misma recordando el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habían nombrado vice presidenta, era su primer día y llegaba tarde para una reunión. La escuela secundaria era algo nuevo para ella y se sentía perdida ante tanto salón de igual presentación.

-¡Cuál será el salón…!.- decía a paso rápido.

Había quedado con los demás miembros del comité el reunirse ni bien acabasen las clases. Estaba atardeciendo y el sol se estaba poniendo, dándole un suave tono naranja a los pasillos, salones y paredes de la escuela.

-…esto me pasa por no preguntar.- dijo vencida después de haber buscado en aproximadamente quince aulas.

Cansada, ya buscaría como disculparse, decidió regresar por algunos cuadernos que había dejado olvidado en su salón principal.

Y fue ahí que lo encontró.

Sentado aún lado de la ventana, profundamente dormido sobre un libro de texto. ¿Se habría quedado castigado? No veía profesor por ninguna parte.

Tamao lo examinó bien. Era la primera vez que había notado a este chico. Estaba en su clase¿desde cuándo?...nunca se había dado cuenta. Se sentaba a tres carpetas por delante de ella…como era posible que jamás le hubiera dirigido una palabra.

Vio la hora en su reloj: 5:45 pm. Debía regresar a casa. Tomó los cuadernos y los guardó en su maletín. Le dirigió una mirada más al muchacho aún dormido en la carpeta.

-_¿Estará bien?- _se preguntó desde la puerta antes de salir.-¿_Lo debo dejar ahí_?.- comenzó a interrogarse.

No podía dejarlo allí. Jamás le había hablado, talvez ahora podía ser una oportunidad. Dejando nuevamente la maleta en su pupitre, se acercó a un lado del joven.

Se sonrojó un poco a ver con detenimiento la tranquilidad del rostro dormido. Además de fijarse en lo apuesto del muchacho. Decidió llamarlo, pero…

Parpadeó un par de veces.-_eh…eh…¡Cómo se llama…?...- _su mente hacía el esfuerzo por recordar el nombre del joven. Pensó y pensó, más no se acordó.-_No importa…_

Sí que importaba.

-Hola…-le susurró con voz baja. No hubo respuesta.- Se hace tarde sabes…-volvió a decir subiendo un poco el tono de voz. El muchacho seguía en trance.

La joven de rosa cabello suspiró un poco. Arrimó una silla y se sentó frente a él. Estaba profundamente dormido. Era la primera vez que ve a alguien dormir. Los cabellos violetas caían, tapándole la vista. Ella sonrió.

-Oye…-volvió a hablarle. Su tono de voz se volvió dulce.- Despierta…-le dijo en hilo de voz.- Es hora de irse.-terminó con la misma dulzura con la que comenzó.

Un pequeño gruñido como respuesta se escuchó. Ella se sonrojó. El par de párpados comenzaron a abrir lentamente, dejando a relucir unas orbitas color ámbar.

La mirada del muchacho se encontró con la rosa de ella.

-Ho..hola…-habló con nerviosismo la pelirosa.

El muchacho de cabellos violetas levantó su cabeza. Ahora totalmente despierto.- Qué haces aquí…-le murmuró con grave voz y perdido semblante.

-Bueno…yo estaba buscando al comité pero…me perdí.- dijo algo apenada por su torpeza.- Así que decidí regresar al salón…y …te encontré aquí…durmiendo…-le habló con timidez.

Un simple "ah" salió de la boca del muchacho.

-Quise despertarte pero…no hacía caso…

El joven volvió su vista a la ventana.

-¿Está castigado?.- se atrevió a preguntar.

De reojo la miró y negó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió un poco con nerviosismo. Él había vuelto su vista a la ventana y se recostó cruzando sus brazos en la carpeta.

Tamao se sorprendió.- ¿Va a dormir de nuevo?

El violáceo la observó un momento con el ceño fruncido, cosa que luego se fue disipando.-No.-contestó secamente.

-Ah…-dejó escapar de sus labios.

Se había formado un silencio un tanto incómodo debido a la monotonía de las respuestas del joven. La de rosa mirada se miró las manos, en su mente rondaba la pregunta¿Qué hago todavía aquí sentada…?

Decidió ella también mirar por el cristal. El atardecer era muy hermoso pero dudaba mucho que eso lo que estaba pensando el joven al observar por ahí.

Le miró por el rabillo de ojo. Parecía muy concentrado, el color rojizo le sentaba muy bien, lo hacía más apuesto de lo que era…

De nuevo un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Trató de disiparlo moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados.

-Oye.- la voz grave pero suave del muchacho la llamó.

-¿Sí?-respondió esta.

-Por qué quisiste despertarme, bien pudiste dejarme tranquilo…- ¿le estaba preguntado o recriminando?

-Bueno…al principio pensé que estabas castigado pero…dude que fuera por eso…-empezó sin dejar de mirar el atardecer.- …se está haciendo tarde, no podía dejarte aquí. Podrías enfermarte después…- esto último lo dijo recordando que estaban en invierno y que nevaba. Además que había notado que es joven no traía abrigo. Sólo un saco que estaba colgado en el espaldar de la silla.-Puede hacer frío más tarde…y pues…-¿porque se sonrojaba…?

Fijó sus ojos rosas en los dorados del chico. No hay emoción en ellos. Fríos y sin vida.

-Ah, fue por eso…-la respuesta del chico le llamó la atención por el desgano con la que fue dicha. El violáceo se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada interrogante de la joven. Se colocó el saco sobre la desordenada camisa blanca y lo dejó así, abierto.

Ella seguía sentada frente a él.

El de ojos ámbar comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Tamao sintió un impulso repentino por detenerlo y quiso llamarlo. Pero, como, no sabía su nombre. Se entristeció.

-Va a nevar…es mejor que vayas a tu casa.

Levantó la vista que antes tenía gacha.-¿Qué…

-Mira afuera.- dijo.

Y ella le hizo caso. Volteó su cabeza y observó el caer lento de los copos blancos de nieve. Era verdad.

-Nos vemos.- terminó como despedida el muchacho al salir.

Su mirada quedó embelesada y sonrió. No era tan frío como aparentaba. Su vista bajó a un objeto que todavía estaba en la carpeta.

-Olvidaste tu texto…-murmuró, volteando el libro y leyendo el nombre del dueño.-…Ren Tao.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subió al escenario, imaginándose que estaba interpretando un papel teatral. Se emocionó. Al dar unos pasos el piso crujió. Examinándolo cuidadosamente, notó un hueco en el piso del escenario.

-Así que este es el problema…-murmuró con un tono cansado.- Al menos tiene arreglo.

Por un simple agujero la habían echo venir hasta aquí. Quien diría que se pondría a pensar en cosas que sucedieron cuando tenía 15 años. Río ante su "inmadurez".

Aparte del desperfecto en el piso, el escenario parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Más tarde vendría a ver las obras… a sentir envidia de las actrices.

Una mueca de pena se formó en su rostro.

La imagen del joven violáceo le vino a la mente y le cambio el semblante.- "¿En dónde estarás, mi amor?"

Empezó a recitar, haciendo mímicas como si estuviese en una obra.- "Siempre me he preguntado, si pensarás en mí."

Se abrazó a sí misma y su mirar se entristeció.- "Es doloroso admitirlo pero,…"

Dio unos pasos elegantes y se dejó caer al piso.- "Me he enamorado…"

Bajo su cabeza en señal de haber acabo su monólogo.

-No sabía que pudieses hacer eso.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Había una persona con ella, todo ese tiempo? Levantó la mirada y con el rostro ruborizado buscó el origen de esa voz.

No, era imposible. Otra vez, allí estaba.

-Cua…cuan…cuando….-tartamudeó. Si es que así podría llamarse ya que apenas se escuchaba su voz.

El alto muchacho se incorporó de la butaca en la cual había estado recostado.- Hace un buen tiempo.- le respondió irónico.- Desde que vine a dejar los dichosos disfraces de la clase "D"…

Tamao, con torpeza se levantó del piso. Totalmente avergonzada de que él la haya visto. No se atrevía a bajar, sus piernas no le hacía caso.

-Estaba durmiendo…-volvió a hablar el muchacho de violeta cabello.-…pero escuché unos pasos y me desperté…

_-Pero esa vez ni mis pasos pudieron despertarte…o acaso…ya lo habías echo y fingías…- _para que pensó en eso, su rostro se encendió.-Escuchaste…acaso…lo que… lo que….-tenía que preguntarle. Aunque, era obvia la respuesta.

El joven de ojos ámbar asintió la cabeza y el semblante serio fue desviado de los ojos rosas. Su mirar se mostraba decepcionado y sombrío.

Tamao esperaba un comentario por parte de él sobre su actuación pero, no vino ninguno.

-Es doloroso…de verdad lo es…-murmuró el joven dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

-¿Qué cosa?.-preguntó curiosa. El rubor de las mejillas había disminuido pero seguían presentes.

Hubo silencio. Como la primera vez que se vieron.

Por que era esa frialdad lo que le llamaba la atención a ella. Ese misterio que le rodeaba y la invitaba a involucrarse con él. A hablarle poco a poco, a comenzar a conocerlo…a empezar a quererlo…-Sabes.-pero fue cortada con la voz de él.

-Quiero saber algo, vice presidenta…-enfatizando lo último. Frunció un poco el ceño y como si le costasen decir las palabras, masculló con dificultad.- De…de quien estás enamorada…

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente. Él la miraba serio, frío, sin expresiones…como era posible que la mirase así después de preguntarle algo tan personal.

Quedó petrificada, no sabía que responder. Mas bien, si sabía lo que debía de decir pero, cómo…no estaba segura si era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Sus ojos rosas vacilaron, se apartaron de lo que antes consideraba refugio, el mirar dorado de aquel muchacho violáceo.

Estaba dudando y él pudo darse cuenta.

-Bah…-soltó de repente.- No sé porque pregunte eso.- siguió.-…no dije nada, me voy.- comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.- Siempre es lo mismo.-murmuró, haciendo parar al muchacho.

-A que te refieres…-preguntó sin entenderla.

-Porque no esperas…a que te responda….-habló pausadamente. Pidiéndole a su corazón que dejara de bombear sangre a sus mejillas.

-No es de mi interés.- dijo apartando la vista.

Ella sonrió con sarcasmo, como usualmente él hacía.- Entonces, para que preguntaste.-se sintió victoriosa en el juego de palabras.

Dio pasos lentos hacia donde estaba él. El violáceo no se inmutó ante el movimiento repentino de la joven. Observándola bajar del escenario y caminar en su dirección. Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

Su timidez le impedía hablar y el mirar tan serio del muchacho, la hacia peor. Más debía sacarse lo que llevaba por dentro, sino volvería el círculo vicioso con ese joven.

Sintió como si estuviera dando un discurso o dictaminando los resultados de una encuesta o frente a un público espectador.

Él era ese público, ese oyente y ella, pues, había olvidado sus líneas.

-Vas a hablar…- comentó en tono aburrido el de ojos ábar.

-Si..si…-respondió ella completamente sonrojada. Respiró profundo antes el leve asombro del muchacho.

Esperaba lo peor.

-Yo…bueno…si…-volvió a tomar aire.- estoy, enamorada…-el rubor se profundizó.-…de….-el joven la miraba expectante.-…de…-recordó algo en ese momento que la hizo sonreír. Tao la miró curioso.- no te lo diré jeje.- terminó levantando un dedo un colocándolo en su mejilla a la vez que miraba al techo.

El chico tambaleó un poco. - ¡Qué tipo de respuesta es esa! .- preguntó exaltado y un poco rojo.

Tamamura rió ante la reacción de Tao.- Tengo que irme.- le dijo. Pasando por su lado para llegar a la puerta.

-Oye…-murmuró el joven.

-Es verdad, si viene alguien dile por favor lo del agujero en el escenario. Nos vemos.- pero al abrir la puerta, una brazo la cerró.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta…-en tono irónico y con una ceja alzada.

La pelirosa parpadeó un par de veces.- Esta bien…te la diré…

El chico se cruzó de brazos expectante. Había mucho interés, aunque tratase de fingir lo contrario.

-Ese día, hace dos años, me enamoré de un chico que lo único que hacía era mirar a una ventana.-serenamente las palabras fueron fluyendo solas.- No sé porque, pero en desde el instante que entré a esa habitación…sentí…como explicarlo…un ¿vínculo, talvez? …con ese chico…

Ren la miraba atento.

-Traté de hablar con él pero sólo me respondía con cortas palabras…-su semblante varió un poco.- pensé…al principio, que era uno de esos muchachos que son problemáticos y molestos, pero…luego me di cuenta de lo solitario y tranquilo que era…-una sonrisa dulce se formó.- Y eso…me gustó…

-A mi también.

Ella lo miró de reojo.- Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Esa joven que cuya imagen de perfección escondía a una insegura muchacha…puedo decir, ja, que me llamó la atención…La joven de los primeros puestos en los rankings de estudio, la que está metida en todo compromiso social y del colegio…que parece irradiar felicidad cuando solamente quiere apartarse de todo esa luz que la ciega y la consume…

Quedó estática. Le había leído el pensamiento, conocía a la perfección sus debilidades…él lo sabía.,

-Pero por eso es doloroso,…tú lo dijiste…

-¿Cómo…?

-Enamorarse…-concluyó él. Los ojos dorados brillaban intensamente.

Y la haló hacia él. Primero en abrazo para luego tomar suavemente sus labios y sellarlos en un contacto.

Sus ojos entrecerrados la miraban determinante, se separó de su agarre

-Ren…yo…

La besó una segunda y tercera vez.- Shh, tranquila…yo me encargaré…de que no duela tanto.

FIN

Bueno, un one shot de Tamao x Ren. Algo rarito, que se me ocurrió. Tiene unos detalles que son reales y que talvez en un futuro (muy) lejano les comentaré n/n

Sala España, es el nombre de un auditorio que hay en mi colegio. Es un lugar que me fascina, gran parte de mi vida la pasé en ese lugar n/n jejeje.

Ojala, espero que les guste y gracias. Chaufis


End file.
